1. Field
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for providing a dedicated physical channel in a wireless communication system.
2. Background
In an exemplary wireless communication system supporting packetized data communications, mobile receivers provide feedback to a transmitter acknowledging receipt of data packets. The feedback may also provide information relating to the channel condition of the link from transmitter to receiver, referred to as the downlink. The feedback is then provided on the uplink. A dedicated channel is allocated for transmission of the feedback information. As the resources of the communication system are limited, it is desirable to optimize use of the uplink.
There is a need, therefore, for an efficient and accurate method of providing feedback information on an uplink of a wireless communication system. Further, there is a need for a method and apparatus for transmitting feedback information so as to minimize the Peak-to-Average Ratio (PAR) of the transmitted signal.